Seth's Love
by david.parks.142240
Summary: Seth alcotras is tranning Crescent when they suddenly wind up in equestria and meet the mane six and many others. Seth and Twilight Quickly fall in love but something prevents them from being together.
1. The arivel

"Okay Cresent your job is to make a portal and lets not wind up near an erupting volcano this time. Unlike the last three times you made one." Say seth with a worried look.

"Hey That only happened twice last time it was an earthquake." a mad Cresent says.

"Just make the portal." Just as he says this crescents portal opens up below them and they fall through it. "Please dont be any natural disasters."

"stop your whining its not that bad. Where only in Equestria." Says Crescent

shock covers them both when they realise what happened.

"Well we age at 10 times the rate we do were we are from."

"Crescent you're an alicorn and I'm am too." Seth is a red zebra striped alicorn with black bat wings that fold into a trench coat covering his cutie mark of a skull with white glowing eye's resembling his physic powers. His mane is red and black striped and covers his chiped horn. "I wonder if I can use magic." He starts to levitate crescent and then Seth begins to turn into a zompony. "I better use an age spell to prevent myself from decaying." The Alicorn turns back to what he looked like a few seconds ago. "So my magic works somehow. Crescent Where did you go." Crescent had vanished. "great now i need to go find him now." He heads towards ponyville.

He passes along to see a light brown stallion with a dark brown mane, red bowtie and an hourglass cutiemark walking. A gray cross eyed mare pegasus with a yellow mane and a bunch of bubbles as a cutiemark is floating next to him with a mail bag. so seth walks over to them.

"Excuse me but i'm new to this world and was wondering if you where the doctor and derpy whooves." Seth says with joy.

"What your what this is impossible. Come let us walk together you must tell me over some tea." The doctor says

"Well actually im from another dimension very similar to yours but im busy witch way to ponyville?" Seth asked quickly.

"Due south over this hill through sweet apple acres and the meadow to the left." The Doctor says calmly. "Stop by my lab so we can talk soon."

"Thank and i will be glad to stop by." Seth says as he spreads his wings out and begins to fly away as the doctor waves to him.

Seth flies along and then a blue mare pegasus with a rainbow mane and her cutiemark is some rainbow lightning coming out of a cloud zooms past him spelling her name in the clouds causing him to crash into a tree where an Orange mare earth pony with yellowish orange mane and has three apples as a cutiemark is working. "I am so sorry miss."

"Oh no problem partner the names Applejack and welcome to Sweet Apple Acres east field." She says.

"So sorry applejack let me help." He jumps to his feet

"No need partner." applejack proclaimed.

"No really this is my fault I should of been paying attention." He uses his magic to levitate half of the east field apples but only the ripe ones and putting them in front of the barn. "Okay let the rest grow for about a week then buck them and you'll get the best results gatta go bye." He zooms off to Rainbow Dash Leaving applejack in shock.

"Hey RainbowDash Watch where you're going." He stops right in front of her. "You could have hurt somepony."

"Sorry I didn't see you there." She pauses for a moment. "Wait a second. You're an alicorn. Your royalty. Are you a prince?"

"No I'm a king of the undead. Now please watch what you do."

"Hah real funny. Now what are you a prince of?" She asks.

"I told you King of the undead now please watch it. Just because you can clear the sky in seconds does not mean you should put others in danger."

Rainbow dash lands next to applejack. "He is so cool for royalty."

Seth flies to the ground lands and heads through the meadow passing by fluttershy's cottage.

"Angel bunny you shouldn't be down here." Says a voice from under the bridge. "You could get hurt."

Seth with curiosity floats down slowly and makes no noise. "Hello I heard a voice down here and wanted to see if everything is okay." Seth waits a minute and sits quietly on a bank under the bridge. "There is no need to be afraid my name is seth where are you." Seth says in an uncharacteristically soft tone.

A yellow pegasus and a pink mane and pops her head out from under a bock. "Fluttershy" Her voice get so quiet you can hardly hear her.

"Did you say Fluttershy. My goodness lets get you out of the water. If you dont mind." Seth reaches out a hoof for here to grab.

"I...I dont...I dont know... If I should." She stutters.

"Well think of this if you dont get out you might get sick. I do love animals and to take care of them but not alone. Do you know what I mean." Seth says as he motions to the animals outside the bridge.

"Well yes i see what you mean. But angel wont come out so she wont get sick."

"Well angel will have to stay outside in the cold with no dinner if she doesn't listen right now." Just as he says this angel jumps up and heads to fluttershy's cottage.

"Now I don't think thats necessary."

"Hey she needs to listen and sometimes the scare tactic is needed. If she want to disobey you then let her but don't reward her later."

Fluttershy climbs out of the water revealing her cutiemark (Three pink butterflies) and they both fly to the cottage entrance.

"Now I need to head to town but i will talk with you soon miss fluttershy." Seth walks out to Ponyville.

Seth is then seen walking passed sugarcube corner his wings folded looking like a coat and horn barely visible. Everypony is avoiding him. He turns to the entrance to Sugarcube corner. Out of nowhere holding an envelope.

"Hey there. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new in town? You must be because I know everypony in ponyville. And everypony is my friend and there isn't one pony who isn't my friend oh yeah im pinkamena diane pie. You can call me pinkie everypony dose" A pink pony with a dark pink mane and three balloons says in an energetic voice. "Oh well here take this invitation to Applebloom's birthday party it's in three days a nine o'clock."

"oh-kay then." says seth as he grabs the party invite.

Pinkie hops along towards applejacks farm handing out invitations along the way.

"Well that was weird. Now into sugarcube corner we go." just as he goes to step in a Lavender alicorn with a one pink and one purple strip going through her black mane steps out bumping into him. "oh I am so sorry. I did not mean to bump into you miss..."

"Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle."

Seths gets a shocked look on his face. "Miss Sparkle you're just the pony I was looking for. Would you mind walking me to the library."

"Why yes. I was just heading there myself." Twilight says.

Two royal guards step in front of him separating them. "Princess we do not know this stallion therefore he must not be near you."

"It's quite alright my friends." Seth says showing his chip horn and wings. "I would never hurt royalty unless the fate of the planet is a stake."

"We are so sorry my liege. We did not see your horn and wings."

"No problem you had all the right to what you did." He says with a smile. "Dont call me your liege just because i'm royalty." His former smile turns to a frown.

They begin to walk off in the distance towards the library.


	2. Seth and Twilight Start to date

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the library...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So mister." Twilight pauses for a moment. "Actually I don't think I asked your name." Twilight said shocked.

"Seth Alcotras Ma'am." Seth said fond. "I would like to inform you that I am not of this world." He turns towards her. "I would kindly like you to help me return to mine."

"Really of another world..."

Seth jumps in to correct her. "Actually I am of another dimension. My friend brought me here and i need some friends to assist me in my efforts to return home. I am an undead alicorn i have a great military influence on people and remembered your name and found that you are very much alike myself and wanted to meet you."

"Really this is so great i've never meet somepony like you. Wait what do you want to know first."

"What ever you can tell me is fine." He turns away and uses his magic to levitate a notebook and quil over to him. "I have studied your world from mine. Interdimensional travel is fairly common where im from."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the library...

late at night three days later...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

The books are stacked neatly. Twilight is in her room with Seth standing next to her.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you lately. i don't mean to intrude." Seths said with a light a shy sounded tone.

"Mister alcotras you are very kind and i've taught you all you need to know about equestria. but What about i want to know more about you." Said twilight.

"Well believe it or not i'm 625 years old and still single. i got no problem with it but i'm still old and need a friend to have at my side. Someone that im not going into war. A partner so to speak." Seth said.

"Oh, well dont you have someone in your life?" Twilight asked.

"I have a step sister and some neces. But I never see them." Seth starts to tear up. "I dont like to bring them up though. We don't talk much."

"Well Thats not fun. Everypony should have a special somepony." says sweetie bell and the rest of the cutiemark crusaders from a bush outside the library.

"Huh. Well trying to get some spy cutiemarks aren't we." Says Seth as he walks over to the window. "You should get some determination cutiemarks. Never give up you got that."

"Twilight he should be his special somepony." Says applebloom smiling widely.

Seth jerks back as he peers over to twilight who is scratching the ground her cheeks bright red. "Now now lets not go crazy over stuff that is unlikely."

Twilight walks over and nuzzles seth his face turning red. "Well Actually I asked them to watch you. They do have a point we are very much alike. Why not give it a shot?"

"Well... I... Ah... I don't see how it could hurt. But lets start off tomorrow morning you have to participate in the running of the leaves if im correct?" Seth said as he walked to the guest bed he put on the first floor.

"Now don't you think you should be sleeping together?" Says Scootaloo some how in the house.

"Ahh." Seth jumps back landing in pinkies arms. "Where did you just come from waren't you out there a second ago."

"Hello again." Pinkie drops Seth and starts bouncing around. "Oh I new you two would fall in love." Pinkie starts to rant on and changes the subject twelve times before seth asks her to tell him what she want's. "Appleblooms birthday party is in 1 hour. I'll see you two lover ponies there this will be great for both of you as a first date but what if its not what if some strange bad guy comes and ruins it or if we run out of cake then the cake s would need to make more then..."Three minute go by while pinkie rants."... Then Seth will go crazie die and come back to kill the bad guy that follow him here and we will all have to say goodbye and he won't like that because he hates goodbyes."

Seths mouth is wide open."How do you know any of that? Most of that is stuff that only i know of."

Pinkie shrugs. "just a hunch."

"Dont you have a party to attend?" Seth asks

"Oh right! Gatta go sorry." Pinkie then jumps out a window and runs off to sweat apple acres.

"Well she is Pinkie I guess I can't complain." Seth says shaking his head.

"We should get ready. the party starts in 5 hours." as she

Seths face lightens up. "Do you have an outfit? I would love to see it."

Twilight smiles. "I don't know if you'll like it. You are always so dressed up." She opens a dresser and pulls out a plan purple gown with a pink scarf. "This is it."

"It's perfect it matches your eye's beautifly." Seth says as he walks over to spike. "Hey spike can you send a letter for a suit and tie for me?"

"Yeah Sure. I Know just the pony." Spike takes a quill and letter. "My dearest Rarity a stallion named seth is here with twilight and is a having major fashion emergency Your friend Spike." He then breaths on the letter lighting it on fire and mailing it.

All of a sudden a white unicorn mare with a curly purple mane and three diamonds for a cutiemark grabs seth and changes his clothes 5 times.

"Wow thats fast. All i need is a tux Black and purple strips one thread thick."

"Purple on you wait your a stallion. why purple?" She stops where she was. "Actually i have just that here you go." She pulls out a black and purple plaid tux. "10 bits please."

"It fits nice i might just make you my Royal designer." Seth pulls out 30 bits and hands it to Rarity. "There you go two hundred percent tip. I'm going to to take a nap if you need me."

"Hey Twilight this guy is rich kind and likes to take care of you and he naps that is a stallion that anypony wants. So yay i'm going to nap. Night." Says the lavender baby dragon.

"Oh seth would you take out the trash and then take a nap.' Twilight asks.

"Already done see you in 4 hours." Seth quickly passes out with spike at his feet.

"Now that is a real stallion you are lucky to know him. Let alone date him. Don't worry I didn't spy on you."

"It's that obvious isn't it?"

"Yes you two are great together but i must go fix my dress." Rarity struts out the door with her money and things. Twilight turns to Seths room and walks in. She then climbs in and puts her hooves around him. "This might sound weird."

Seth rolls over and puts one hoof on Twilights face. "I love you too. Now lets get some rest we will need it." he smiles and they head under the covers to sleep.

5 minutes later Shining Armor and Cadence walk into the room.

"How cute they look super happy together. Like us." Cadence says as she nuzzles Shining Armor. She then walks over to Seth and Twilight and pulls the covers over them.

"As long as Twilight doesn't have any foals yet I'm happy. Lets head upstairs and sleep."


	3. Appleblooms party

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

at sweet apple acres...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Twilight is in a plan purple gown with a pink scarf and Seth is in an old tux with his wings folded like a trench coat and are right outside the barn. It is dark and royal guards are posted outside the entrances. They stop seth dead in his tracks and accidentally stab him slicing open his jugular vane.

Twilight rushes over to him as everypony inside looks out the window. "What did you do! You hurt him!"

"We are sorry ma'am But he was intruding your space." Says the guard on the right.

"Well I should have you locked up for this." her mane starts to light on fire.

"Twilight. Twilight. TWILIGHT!" Seth screams at the top of his lounges.

Twilight look at him no longer bleeding and less scared up then before he was touched.

"My dear i am perfectly all right."

"But how?"

"Twilight I am an afterlife cutes like that will heal me if they don't occur too often. Now lets head inside."

"Miss sparkle he must not come inside with you he is a threat." days the second guard.

"LOOOOK OOUUT BELOWW!" crescent screams as he falls from the sky. landing on seth. he is in golden armor and a helmet that is also gold.

"Get off me."

"Sorry Seth But I did warn you."

"Yes i know." Seth stands up and flops crescent off his back and turns to the guards. "He's dangerous pay close attention to him." He points to crescent.

"Guilty as charged. Hey can we all go in?" crescent asked.

"Yes sir." Says the first guard.

They all are about to enter the room when seth stops.

"Seth what is it? Is something wrong?" Twilight asked concerned.

"I'm not fond of rooms filled with ponies i haven't met yet."

Crescent facewhoofes "Dude there is nothing to be afraid of. Just stick with you girlfriend and one of the other elements of harmony and you'll be fine. Oh wait your afraid that rainbow dash is going to bother you or is it shining armor? no wait you don't want to screw this up. I see it all."

"How do you know that?"

"Just a hunch."

So they all enter to find everypony yell surprise and a banner saying "Welcome the new royal couple above them"

Seth passes out and Shining armor dumps a glass of water on him. "Hey wake up kid."

"Huh? what?" Seth Wakes up to see a white unicorn with a red shirt and blue mane with a small section of light blue. His cutiemark is a shield with stars above it. "Let me tell you I for damn sure am no kid!" Seth stops himself. "No wait lets not fight this is a party." Seth jumps up and shakes around.

"Seth Shining come over here." Twilight calls from a round table with Cadence and the rest of the mane six. Minus pinkie who is dancing with Crescent.

"Well Shining shal we both go over to them?" Seth asks

"Yes but don't you try anything." Shining Armor says with a concerned scowl.

The two walk to the table and sit down. Rainbowdash practically faints when he sits down.

"You are dating him. He's a king of the undead" Says rainbowdash

"Hes more honest then me." Says applejack

"He is kinda nice and great with animals." says fluttershy.

"I say that he needs a new wardrobe." Says rarity

"Ah just the designer i wanted to see can you make me some new clothes. Also i need a trip to the spa and was wondering if you could introduce me and give me what i need for a treatment." Seth looks at twilight and Cadence. "That is of course only if my dear twilight, her sister in law and, brother attend as well. And only with her permission."

"yah a trip to the spa would be nice Mister Alcotras." says Cadence.

"I think i could do for a trip soon Seth." Twilight says as she puts her hoof on top of Seths.

"I guess I will if they want to." Says shinning armor as he looks over to twilight and Cadence.

Crescent jumps out from behind Seth. Seth in return jumps back. "Would you stop that!"

Crescent turns his head and squinted "Stop what?"

Seth opens his wings and floats down to the table. "Appearing behind me and then vanishing."

Crescent is back on the dance floor.

"Save your breath he's a lost cause." Applejack says shaking her head.

"I guess that he spent time on the farm?" Seth asks.

"He slept in the trees and ran away when he fell out of one and landed in front of me." Applejack said.

"Trust me he is a lot worse than that." Seth says as he rolls his eye's.

"Hey how fast can you fly?" Rainbowdash asked cautiously.

"Possibly faster than you. But I don't think my old body is up for the practice." Seth boasts calmly.

"What does that mean?" Rainbowdash questioned.

"Nothing at all i just don't think i can fly that fast anymore." Seth says

"Now now lets not start a fight." Cadence says. "We should celebrate."

Vinyl Scratch Changes the song to a slow mellow song. "Lets have all the couples out there tonight on the dance floor." Vinyl scratch says.

Seth's face turns red as he puts out his hoof to twilight. "Twilight may i have this dance."

Twilight starts to blush. "I would but I don't know how."

"It's fine i'll teach you." Seth takes Twilights hoof and with a flash they turn into humans luckily their clothes they were in changed as well. Seth pulls her close as they dance. "Don't try to lead follow my steps."

"Okay i'll try." She says as seth spins her around.

Everypony around them were staring at the two humans dancing. Then crescent runs up to Vinyl Scratch and pushes her off the stage grabbing her headphones. "Screw. This. Song!" picking up the the CD snapping it and placing down a mixtape of his own. (The first song is I Hate everything about you.)

With another flash they turn back everypony amazed.

"Well that was strange." Twilight says

"No. That. Was. Awesome." Rainbowdash yells.

"Well thats an ironic song. Isn't it Crescent." Seth turns to Crescent with a disappointed scowl.

"Well. I. ah. Time for us to leave." Crescent runs out the barn doors.

"He's right we should all head home it's late and we have work to do tomorrow. Seth would you accompany me to my home?" Twilight says

"Why of course." Everypony gets up and exits except Twilight, Seth, Cadence and, Shining Armor. "Well are you two coming to stay with us or not."Seth gestures to Cadence and Shining Armor.


	4. The running of the leaves Part 1

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sweet Apple Acres...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Seth is with Twilight, Applejack and, Rainbowdash. all of them are ready to compete in the running of the leaves. Pinkie, Spike and, Doctor Whooves are in the hot pink hot air balloon hovering over all the runners. the tree's around them are Red orange and yellow.

"So Seth you're running with us." Rainbowdash chuckle's. "I hope you can keep up with everypony else."

Seth blinks and then sighs. "Do you want to race me to the finish we can fly under the branches."

Twilight steps between her two friends. "Now lets not fight. We know what happened last time we raced. Lets not have a repeat of that."

"Sugarcube that was a test of who the best pony was. Not friendly competition." Applejack proclaims in a calming tone.

Pinkie pick's up a bullhorn. "Alrighty racers lets get to the starting line." Everypony walks over to the starting line Rainbowdash is flying above Seth.

"Luckily we have this device up here with us Pinkie." Spike says pointing at Doctor Whooves device.

"Yes your right Spike." She turns to the Doctor. "Hey Doctor Whooves can you tell us what this thingy does?"

"Well we have transmitters on all the racer's today so we can see where they all are and how fast they are going." Doctor Whooves states. "This also let's us here some of the conversation between Seth, Dark Crescent and, Rainbowdash Giving us the likability of our race here this morning."

Spike announces. "One our mark." Everypony braces themselves.

"Get set." Pinkie says. Seth in return opens his wings viciously Creating a snap sound.

Pinkie and spike yell go simultaneously and Seth launches forward becoming barely visible.

"Huh." Rainbowdash follows him they are both side by side. "I thought you said you weren't fast." She questioned him.

"I'm not." He boasted. "I just look fast I used to be a hell of a lot faster then this."

"Wow Pinkie did you see Seth?" Spike asks.

"No I think he's in the race." Pinkie points to Seth.

"No I mean did you see how fast he's going?"

"Oh. Yeah he's super duper incredibly fast." Pinkie says as she twists her head around. "It look's like Rainbowdash is keeping up."

"Well Pinkie do you know how old Seth is?" Seth asks.

"I Think he's 625 years old on his world but here he's 6249." Pinkie turns to Spike. "Thats really really Really old Spike." Pinkie says.

"It's Amazing that someone his age can go that fast. What is he at 15 wing power." Spike says his mouth wide open.

"He'll have to try harder to beat Rainbowdash." Doctor Whooves States.

"And why is that?" Spike asked Honorably.

"Oh Spike." Pinkie says as she taps him on the head. "Everypony knows that Rainbowdash has an average wing power of 16."

"Doctor can you tell us what wing power is?" Spike asks as he turns to look at Doctor Whooves.

"Well for all you mares and gentlecolts out their. Wing power is how fast a pegasus can flap their wings and their overall speed."

Doctor whooves turns on the radio's again. "Lets see what they're saying shall we."

"Wow you're fast for someone your age." Rainbowdash boast.

"Miss Dash you do not know the meaning of speed." Says crescent coming from a tree.

"Yeah you want fast check him out." Crescent dose a small backflip in mid air opening his wings and creating a sonic rainboom made of gold.

"Pinkie do you see this." Spike point's at the sonic rainboom. "It's in a crescent shape and only gold colored. What do we call it."

"What about a crescent boom. or a gold boom. NO A Golden Crescent Boom." Pinkie waves her hands around nearly knocking the Doctor in the face.

"PINKIE be careful." Doctor Whooves turns to the maichen. "You might hurt someone. Lets see what their saying again."

Pinkie jumps behind Doctor Whooves. "So why are we only listening to Seth, Rainbowdash and, Dark Crescent?"

Doctor Whooves Facehoofs. "Because their racing each other. Now be quiet."

"Miss Dash If you think that was cool check this out." Seth does a backflip Hits a trunk of a tree launches forward and creates a silent sonic rainboom. He flies past Rainbowdash backwards. Slowing down to a force of 15 wing power yet again. "So miss Dash do you still believe that i'm fast?"

Rainbowdash's mouth opens wide and she ends up swallowing a fly. So seth taps her on the back. "Well, yes you're also really skilled where did you learn that?"

Seth Still flying upside down and still flapping his wings. "When you fall from outside a planets atmosphere you pic things up."

"Look out." Rainbowdash yells as Seth crashes into a tree branch getting knocked out. "Oh no oh no oh no. This is not good."

Doctor whooves shocked looks at the vitals of the contestants just to make sure nothing is wrong. "Well all seem's to se normal. Wait what is this? Seth has a heartbeat. That can't be."

Pinkie turns quickly to Doctor Whooves. "What do you mean? Is he heart? Oh that would be horrible."

"Pinkie where is Twilight she is going to be needed." Doctor Whooves says Worried.

"Well she right there by the south field with applejack." She points to Twilight and Applejack who are 7 miles away from Seth and Rainbowdash.

"Good Doctor Whooves ties down a rope to his waist and the hot air balloon. He then set course for Twilight and jumps over. "Wooohooo." He lands four feet from the ground as the balloon pulls up to Twilight. "Your majesty there is a problem up a head."

Twilight leaps back two feet. "Oh Doctor it's just you." She walks back over to him. "What is the issue?"

Doctor Whooves scratches his head. "Well you see it's your boyfriend."

Twilight use's her magic to pull him closer. "What about him Doctor?"

Doctor Whooves now intimidated. "Well hes ah. His heart It's ah."

Twilight starts to giggle and releases Doctor Whooves. "Oh yeah he's an undead immortal. That's why it's not ticking."

Doctor Whooves takes in a deep breath. "It's ticking for once." He screams.

She giggle's some more. "Good joke."

Crescent climbs out of a tree. "Yeah good one." Everypony around him jump. "What?"

Applejack steps next to him. "Nothing. You just startled us is all."

Crescent sit's down on a tree stump. "If his heart was starting to tick then he would be deeply in love."

Twilight pulls out a list and quill. "Check."

Crescent jerks back. "He would be in no pain."

Doctor Whooves takes the quill. "Check."

Crescent scratches his head. "Oh he would have overdone himself by performing a nearly impossible stunt."

Pinkie jumps out of a bush. with her own quill and checks the list. "Check."

Doctor Whooves looks at Pinkie. "How long where you in their."

Pinkie scratches her chin. "Oh since you got down here."

"Ponies lets focus here." Crescent yells. "He would be taking long naps."

Twilight sighs. "Check."

Crescent eye's widen. "Well we need to see this for ourselves. He might just be a living being again."


End file.
